zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Power Bracelet
The Power Bracelet is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This magical bracelet, when worn, bestows great strength to its wearer, allowing Link to grab and pick up objects he cannot pick up with his bare hands. Depending on the game, the Power Bracelet is either an equippable item or an item automatically activated when Link grabs an object. There are two varying designs of the Power Bracelet; the ones found in earlier games are embedded with jewelry of varying colors and can be equipped around Link's hand similar to a hinged bangle. The more modern design, found in games where two Power Bracelets can be found is that of an unceremonious, plain bracelet with a golden tint. There also is no locking mechanism for the newer Power Bracelets, as Link appears to just slip them onto his wrists. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Power Bracelet is a single band that allows Link to move obstacles restricting his travels. It is found underneath an Armos statue on the Midwestern area of Death Mountain's base. The bracelet allows Link to move four rocks on the overworld; moving any of these reveals a hidden cave containing three staircases, each one leading to one of the other locations with a movable rock. One of these locations is immediately west of the Armos Link finds the bracelet under. The second is in the northwestern corner of the forest found in southeastern Hyrule. Another is just west of the southeastern coastline. The last rock is in northeastern Death Mountain. In the game's Second Quest, the Power Bracelet is also needed to push the easternmost rock in the Lost Hills in order to reveal the entrance to Level 4. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Power Bracelet is found in the second dungeon, Bottle Grotto. It allows Link to pick up heavy objects like pots, rocks and skulls, as well as some enemies. An upgraded version of the Power Bracelet is found in the Face Shrine; this stronger version allows Link to lift statues that are bigger than himself. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons In Oracle of Ages, the Power Bracelet can be found in the first dungeon, Spirit's Grave. There is an item superior to the Power Bracelet known as the Power Glove that can be found in the eighth and final dungeon, Ancient Tomb. In Oracle of Seasons, the Power Bracelet can be found in the second dungeon, Snake's Remains. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker A pair of Power Bracelets can be found inside the Fire Mountain. They are needed for Link to pick up large stone heads that block the way to the Earth Temple and caverns that hold Triforce Charts, such as the Savage Labyrinth. They are also needed for Link to be able to pick up Link the Pig when he is fully grown. Link can also lift bomb-able rocks with them. When Link finds these bracelets, they are automatically placed on his wrists and are active at all times. This is the first and, so far, the only 3D game in the series to feature the Power Bracelets rather than another type of strength enhancing item such as the Goron's Bracelet or Golden Gauntlets. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Power Bracelet can be found in certain stages where it is required to proceed. In this game, the Power Bracelet can be used to allow Link and his three copies to lift and throw large trees that impede their progress. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap A pair of Power Bracelets can be found in the Hyrule Town Sewers after Link traverses the northwest part of Hyrule Town while Minish-sized. They allow Link, while Minish-sized, to push bookcases, pots, and other objects that he could previously only push while normal-sized. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors The Power Bracelets appear as one of the Item Cards used to uncover secrets in Adventure Mode. While search the Adventure Map they can be used to move heavy rocks or tombstones to uncover hidden stairways. Power Bracelet also appears as part of Link's 8-bit Gauntlets as one of the unlockable rewards on the Twilight Princess DLC Adventure Map. It is used in conjunction with the 8-bit Raft. In a slight design change, it has added coverings that are bigger than Link's hands and forearms. Hyrule Warriors Legends The Power Bracelets return as an Item Card used in Adventure Mode. Additionally, the Power Bracelets from The Wind Waker appear as an Item Card on the Great Sea Adventure Map and are used to move stone heads. See also * Gauntlets (Hyrule Warriors) * Golden Gauntlets * Goron's Bracelet * Handy Glove * Item Cards * Power Glove * Silver Gauntlets * Titan's Mitt es:Brazalete de Fuerza Category:Armwear Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:Hyrule Warriors items